powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond a Doubt
Beyond a Doubt is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers RPM. This episode marks the first appearance of the RPM Ultrazord. Synopsis Tenaya 7 and Dillon go to Venjix palace to retrieve codes to stop an attack bot. Dillon is left wondering which side she is on when she turns him in to Venjix. With the stolen codes, Dr. K is able to configure the RPM Ultrazord. Kilobyte captures Tenaya 7 before she can reunite with our heroes. Plot A circle is formed with Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya 7. Tenaya 7: I want to help. Help destroy Venjix. Flynn: You're saying...you want to join us? Ziggy: Is it just me or does anyone else think this is nuts? I mean the Queen of Mean here wanted to pulverize us this morning and now? Scott: Ziggy's right. If we trust her, she'll learn all about our technology. Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, and Flynn had their doubts as to whether they can trust Tenaya 7. Dr. K walks up and tells them whether they can trust Tenaya 7 is a moot point. Hyper Bot has learned the city's signals and readings and can destroy any area of the bio dome. There is nothing they can do to stop it. Tenaya 7 offers to get the codes of Hyper Bot. Dr. K feels that they stand a better chance if they have the codes. Tenaya 7 tells them she will need help, which Dillon is ready to do. Dillon hands his morpher over to Ziggy, as Venjix will be able to detect it. Summer tells Dillon to be careful. Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Dr. K, Summer, Flynn, and Scott watch as Dillon and Tenaya 7 head out. Dillon and Tenaya 7 are out in the waste land, close to Venjix's palace. A couple of Grinders drive past, and Tenaya 7 and Dillon stay hidden. When the Grinders pass, Tenaya 7 tells Dillon they have time before the next patrol comes around. Before they take off, Dillon asks Tenaya 7 if she saw their names on the information she had pulled up. Tenaya 7 tells him no and then she begins to run. Dillon follows her. They make it inside the palace, and begin walking down the hall. The hall brings back memories for Dillon. Dillon remembers how he had tried to escape with his sister, and how she had been recaptured. Tenaya 7 has walked ahead and when Dillon returns to the present, Tenaya 7 is nowhere in sight. Dillon takes a peek around the corridor, but still no sign of Tenaya 7. Dillon is suddenly grabbed from behind. Inside Venjix's chamber, Venjix makes the decision to promote Kilobyte. General Crunch protests, as he has seniority. Venjix stays firm on his decision. Tenaya 7 walks in and tells Venjix if he wants results, then she should be his highest ranking general. The Grinders have Dillon in the doorway. Dillon yells at Tenaya 7 and she grins. The Grinders walk away with Dillon. Tenaya 7 vows she will bring the rest of the Rangers as well. Venjix is very pleased. General Shifter tells Hyper Bot that first he is to destroyed the Rangers. Venjix will be destroyed next. Kilobyte leads the Grinders, who have Dillon to his cell. Dillon struggles to free himself, but is unable to. The Grinders toss Dillon into his cell, and the doors shuts behind him. Kilobyte finds it odd that a Ranger would not have his morpher. Hyper Bot, giant size, enters Corinth and begins it's attack. Citizens take off running in fear. The alarm has gone off and Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, and Summer race into the Ranger room. Dr. K is already at the computer and informs her team that giant size Hyper Bot is back. They need to go into battle, even though Dillon has not returned. Scott tells them he is going in with the PaleoMax Megazord, if he can keep control, send in the Mach Megazord, and then the ValveMax Megazord. Red Ranger heads out in his Paleozord and quickly forms into the PaleoMax Megazord. Red Ranger battles Hyper Bot and it is difficult. Inside Venjix's palace, Tenaya 7 walks down a corridor, to where the main consol is. A couple of Grinders are there and Tenaya 7 points out that Venjix has put her in charge and dismisses them. The Grinders leave. Tenaya 7 walks up to the console, and begins working quickly, downloading the information. Tenaya 7 gets the information on Hyper Bot, when Kilobyte walks up. Kilobyte is suspicious that Black Ranger approached Venjix's palace, without a morpher. Kilobyte believes Tenaya 7 is helping him. Tenaya 7 quietly places the information into her detached hand and sends it off. Tenaya 7 denies what Kilobyte and tells him he is too suspicious. Kilobyte informs Tenaya 7 that he questions everything. Dillon is sitting in his cell when a shadow appears underneath the door, and then a computer chip is slid over to him. There is a tap on the glass. Dillon gets up and sees Tenaya's hand punching in the code and the doors open. Dillon follows the hand. Meanwhile Kilobyte continues to question Tenaya about her brother. A couple of Grinders come in and report that Dillon has escape. Kilobyte points out that Tenaya 7 doesn't seem surprise that her brother has escape. Tenaya 7 tells Kilobyte that she has been here the whole time. Kilobyte is not convinced, and begins to walk around and soon spots Tenaya 7's hand crawling back. Kilobyte stomps on the hand and then holds it up to Tenaya 7, pointing out that it appears she has been in two places at one time. Suddenly Kilobyte is jerked by a massive electric charge and falls to the floor. Dillon applied the chargers to Kilobyte and then gives Tenaya her hand back. Dillon tells Tenaya that he had left her once, and he doesn't intend to do it again. Elsewhere, General Shifter is flying in his machine towards Corinth. General Shifter drops a giant key onto Hyper Bot that makes him more powerful. Hyper Bot attacks PaleoMax Megazord with several long belts. Red Ranger is knocked out of the Megazord. General Shifter is thrilled and now the PaleoMax Megazord is under his control. The PaleoMax Megazord begins attacking the city. Red Ranger contacts Dr. K and lets her know what is going on. At the Ranger room, they keep an anxious eye on whether Dillon has returned or not. Gem and Gemma soon report that Dillon is heading back. Dillon and Tenaya race towards the city. Grinders come after them and the Venjix barricade goes up. Tenaya fires and knocked down a piece of the barricade and they get through. Flynn, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, and Summer take off to meet Dillon in the city. The PaleoMax Megazord continues to attack the city. General Shifter walks up to Red Ranger and taunts him. Red Ranger and General Shifter battle. Dillon and Tenaya arrives in the city. Dillon tells Tenaya to take the computer chip to Dr. K immediately. Tenaya takes off. Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, and Flynn race up to Dillon. Ziggy can't believe that Dillon made it through the barricade twice. Dillon can't believe that Ziggy doubted him. Gem, Gemma, Summer, Dillon, Flynn, and Ziggy morph. Tenaya makes it to the Ranger room and hands Dr. K the computer chip. Dr. K begins working on the computer chip. When Dr. K looks up, Tenaya is gone. The ValveMax Megazord is formed and the ValveMax Megazord battles PaleoMax Megazord. Red Ranger is still battling General Shifter. The Mach Megazord is formed as well and Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger battle Hyper Bot and having a difficult time. Dr. K sends out the jamming signal and for a brief moment, the PaleoMax Megazord is no longer under General Shifter's control. But it doesn't last and soon the PaleoMax Megazord is battling ValveMax Megazord. Red Ranger reports this information to Dr. K. The ValveMax Megazord continues to battle the PaleoMax Megazord. General Shifter continues his battle with Red Ranger. Red Ranger gets knocked to the ground, with a sharp pain in his chest. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger arrive in their zords. Red Ranger tells General Shifter to watch how they get rid of an attack bot. The High Octane Megazord is formed. The ValveMax Megazord comes over. Red Ranger instructs them to take care of the attack bot, they will take care of the PaleoMax Megazord. The High Octane Megazord and PaleoMax Megazord battle. ValveMax Megazord and Mach Megazord battle Hyper Bot. General Shifter watches the battle and he is pleased when Hyper Bot has both Megazords break apart. The PaleoMax Megazord knocks the High Octane Megazord apart as well. Dr. K has come up with a way to combine all twelve zords to form the RPM Ultrazord. The Rangers are eager to try. Dr. K sends out the signal once more. The PaleoMax Megazord is back under the Rangers' control. The zords race forward and form into the Ultrazord. The Rangers battle Hyper Bot. During the battle, Red Ranger feels a pain in his chest. Yellow Ranger asks him if he is okay, and Red Ranger tells her he is. The Rangers continue the battle and destroy Hyper Bot. The key from Hyper Bot falls to the ground. General Shifter picks it up and absorbs Hyper Bot's power. Dillon, Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, and Summer walked through the streets of the city. Scott tells Dillon that he had his doubts about Tenaya, but she really came through. Dillon is very proud. Tenaya steps out of her hiding place and gives them a small wave as they walk towards her. Ziggy points out that when Tenaya is not trying to destroy them, she is quite a babe. Dillon reminds Ziggy that Tenaya is his sister. Ziggy remarks that any sister of Dillon is a sister of his, but you can't deny she is a hottie. Suddenly, Kilobyte steps out of his hiding place. Tenaya screams as ropes bind her. Kilobyte tells them to watch what happens to traitors. Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, and Dillon start racing forward and are knocked off their feet when Kilobyte blasts them. Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, Dillon, and Flynn hit the ground and when the smoke clears, they all see that Tenaya is gone, along with Kilobyte. Dillon is upset that his sister is gone again. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman (Credit Only) *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Leighton Cardno as Kilobyte (Voice) *??? as Generation 16 Hyper Bot (Voice) Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #10 Paleozord, Engine Cell #11 Paleozord, Engine Cell #12 Paleozord, Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (In Falcon Chopper) and Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) *Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (In Tiger Jet) and Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode along with Key to the Past have a similar plot to Power Rangers In Space two-parter episode "Dark Specter's Revenge". In both episodes a Ranger's sister (Astronema and Tenaya 7) remember the past and when they turn good they are captured and reprogrammed. *The Venjix barricade appears again in this episode, it was first seen in "The Road to Corinth"', the scene with the explosion behind the car is the same, if you look closely you can see Ziggy instead of Tenaya. It's never seen again, When Dillon arrives Ziggy makes reference to episode 1 when he says he crossed two times through the barricade. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:RPM